Audition Tapes
This is a page designed to show multiple photos and/or clips, trivia and facts of each and every contestant's audition tape. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Amy's Audition Amy appears on the screen, saying that she just saw her sister's "lame-o audition tape", deciding to submit her own. She then retorically asks why someone would pick her sister over her. She then says that she was born first and Samey has been coming in last ever since. She then stands up, stating her bags are packed, and just send the limo. Beardo's Audition Beardo starts his audition by making a bunch of sounds, then saying hello and his name. He then says he is shy and until he warms up to new people, he usually just makes sounds. He hopes that his team will be able to see past that and let them be shown what a great guy he truly is, saying thank you. Dave's Audition Dave walks out in front of the camera, stuttering nervously. He then walks back to "start over", mad at his first attempt. He then states that he would like to be on Total Drama, regretting not writing down what to say for his audition, but could only find one chewed-up pen. He then says he would be thinking solely about the money, not there to make friends, but to play this game "cold". Ella's Audition Ella is shown inside her apartment, stating her name. She says she was a huge fan of Total Drama World Tour, memorizing all the songs from the season and performing them at the local mall in a one-person flash mob. The security man told her she had a beautiful voice and that she was banned from the mall. She then sings 'please pick me'. A banging is heard, with Ella stating her walls are thin, apologizing to Mr. McGillis. Jasmine's Audition Jasmine is shown inside her bedroom, stating that Australia is home to 11 of the world's most deadliest creatures. She also mentions that there toilets do not flush backwards, adding that she believes that is all that you need to know about where she is from. A cat then jumps on her shoulders, with Jasmine saying it's name is Whiskers. The cat bites her, making her fall over. She then gets back up, saying her cat is playful. Leonard's Audition Leonard shows up on-screen, in his room, stating why he would be a good choice for Total Drama. His reasons were that he had battled armies of vampires and demons and he defeated them all. He then is interrupted by an incoming call, answering. Timmy, the person on the phone, wants Leonard to do something. Leonard states he can't, because he is making a video. He then talks about a stolen unicycle and how his cape is made of paper, ending his audition. Max's Audition Max is shown in some sort of a lab room. He says Total Drama would be a great step to help him take over the world, laughing evily. He then adds that Total Drama would help him meet new people, saying he doesn't get out much, warning everyone that he is evil. He then mocks the producers, saying they would say there's been too much evil, with Max disagreeing, saying he is more evil than the others. Rodney's Audition Rodney is shown in house. He says that if Total Drama picks him, he'll be leaving his special lady behind. They haven't spoken yet, but the second they do it will be love. He then says it's the same for numerous others, wondering if they're nervous about him meeting someone new, then stating "What are the chance of that happening?". Samey's Audition Samey appears, sitting on her bed. She states that her name is Sammy, not Samey, then wonders why she brought that up. She then talks about how she doesn't have a sister, saying she will be really confident because of it. She is then interrupted by Amy, whom is screaming at her sister. She then says she has to go and says "Pick me!". Scarlett's Audition Scarlett appears in her room, facing the camera. She states that her parents named her Scarlett, talking about the origin behind her name. She says that she has higher expectations for herself and that the one million dollars would let her go to the university of her choosing. She then adds that she believes Total Drama is the reason why the youth today are troubled, saying thank you. Sky's Audition In Sky's audition, she appears in her room, facing the camera. She states how she will miss her boyfriend, Keith. She later admits that she would have broken up with him, but he was in the room when she made the audition. This is only a portion of it, though. Sugar's Audition The screen appears, showing Sugar standing on a farm. The teen says that she is an obvious choice, because she has been on T.V. before in a Darwin's Food Safari commercial. The commercial then appears, showing Sugar singing in a cow suit. She then falls and then farts, ending her audition. Topher's Audition Topher appears in his room, leaning back in his chair. He tells us that he has been called a young Chris McLean, saying his nickname is Chris 2.0 and it was given to himself by himself. He then screams through a speaker, acting like Chris and waking his cat up. He says he doesn't care about the money, he just wants the chance to look into the camera and say "Welcome to Total Drama-", then being attacked by his cat, Chef. Trivia *Shawn is the only contestant from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island to not have an audition tape seen. *Sky is the only contestant from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island who's audition is shown in the finale, as well as in-show. **Though, this is only a piece of her audition tape, as not all of it is seen. *This is one of only two occurences we have seen Beardo speak. Gallery Amy Audition.png|Amy auditioning. BEARDOAUDITIONTAPE.PNG|Beardo auditioning. Daveaudition.PNG|Dave auditioning. ELLAAUDITION.PNG|Ella auditioning. Jasmine Audition.png|Jasmine auditioning. Leonard Audition.png|Leonard auditioning. Max Audition.png|Max auditioning. RODNEYAUDITION2.PNG|Rodney auditioning. Samey Audition.png|Samey auditioning. Scarlett Audition.png|Scarlett auditioning. SkyAudition.PNG|Sky auditioning. Sugar Audition.png|Sugar auditioning. Topher Audition.png|Topher auditioning. Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Other